It all started with being late
by x0cj0x
Summary: Marinette was late AGAIN! But after a comment from Chloe Adrien and Mari become closer! /Adrienette/\First fan fic\/Nalya/\No rude comments\/Please R&R/
1. Chapter 1

Marinette woke up on a Monday morning. Yesterday she was awake till 1am fighting an akuma that got mad about a sale item being bought, like seriously Hawkmoth has stooped LOW! When she got up she cleared her eyes groggily and checked the time.

"10AM! TIKI WE'RE LATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!" Marinette screeched as she scrambled around her room gathering her clothes.

"I'm sorry Mari; I just thought you needed the extra sleep." Tiki calmly replied.

"Oh Tiki! I'm sorry I shouted!" Marinette apologized as she snuggled her kwami against her cheek.

Together they rushed out the bakery and ran to school. Marinette stumbled into Miss Bustier's class, only tripping on the door frame on the way in. Chloe jumped out of her seat laughing and pointing at Marinette ready to snap a picture.

"HA! Marinette clumsy as ever I see! No wonder Adrien is in love with me and not you!"

"ENOUGH CHLOE!"

Everyone turned heads, even Marinette who just lay on the floor, at who the voice belonged to. To everyone's surprise it was from the perfect model, GREAT jaw-line if I say so myself, Adrien Agreste. He stood up and walked over to Marinette after glaring at Chloe and helps her up.

"Are you okay Marinette?" He asked sincerely. He has always like Marinette but was too busy oogling-as Plagg put it- Ladybug.

"Y-Yeah, Help thank for! I mean t-thanks for t-the he-help" Stuttered Mari. Damn her stuttering at the presence of gods! She inwardly scolded herself for that. She thought of how soft his han- NO STOP IT MARINETTE!

After Adrien helped her up she walked over to Alya and sat down as usual only sighing dreamily at the back of a certain blondes head.

"girl, girl, girl, you got it bad" whispered her BFF. Her and Nino shared a look and were thinking if plan Adrienette is a go. They discarded that thought immediately as they both knew how oblivious their two friends were.

For the rest of the lesson neither Marinette nor Adrien took notes thinking of the other and how soft their hair or hands are (maybe Mari has a hand fetish?) The whole lesson was dreamy sighs and sneaky peeks at the other. One day these kids will get glasses maybe they won't be that oblivious.

When the bell rung Marinette and Adrien didn't notice and just sat and didn't move.

"You coming girl. Class is over?" Questioned Alya who was getting tired of Mari zoning out.

"Wha- Oh ye give me a minute Kay! Replied the stunning Bluenette.

The two friends walked out of the classroom leaving the model dreaming as Nino was way gone. They decided to go to the bakery and get some free croissants and gossip about how fake Chloe's hair and make-up is. Being used to her friends habits Alya had already sent Marinette the notes from the English lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I don't know what tp do with the series so don't blame me if something is like off and stuff. BTW I'm only 12 so don't get hating in my bad spelling etc.**

 **So…..Let's go!**

* * *

While the girls were gossiping about Chloe, they heard a scream echo from outside and immediately went to see what was going on. Oh, shocker it was an akuma*note the sarcasm.

"Girl i gotta cover this for my blog! Stay safe OK!" Alya explained as she headed out the door.

Marinette groaned internally about the akuma for always ruining her life moments.

 _You would think Hawkmoth would give me at least 20 minutes with my friends and family before he brings out an akuma but NO it seems the villain has nothing else to do._

"MARINETTE!" A little voice exclaimed.

"Oh right, akuma, people to save!"

 **AN: We all know what happens in the fights**

"GAH! Why is being a superhero so hard Tiki!" Mumbled Mari as she entered her bathroom to get ready for bed.

The Akuma her and Chat had fought was a water based one, so obviously Chat being a cat and all refused to go anywhere near the water so Ladybug had to carry him most of the time.

"Oh Marinette. You were chosen for a reason because not everyone can do this. I know at times you might feel like you can't do this but you can so you just have to keep going!" Tiki encouraged her chosen.

"Thanks Tiki. Ima' go to bed now." Marinette yawned.

She snuggled into her sheets as her mind drifted towards her long-time crush Adrien Agreste but then a sneaky Kitty managed to get into her dream and only then did she realise that Adrien was actually Chat. Of course deep down she always knew it, he did too they all did, but this dream pushed her over the edge as she realised that her love and kitty are the same person.

 **~Morning: BTW it's tuesday and she has to face Adrien~**

After the revelation hit Marinette couldn't sleep so she was exhausted and at school early, dreading to meet a certain blonde.

"Hey girl! You're here early!" Alya preached as she slid in beside the bluenette.

"Ye…" Mari trailed off. She stifled a yawn as the 'one' walked into the room. He looked even worse. Oh did i forget to mention...Oh yeah well the same night as Marinette Adrien also had the very same dream and didn't get much sleep either so they both look like zombies.

"Hey...M'lady can we talk.." Adrien sleepily asked.

"Sure kitty." Marinette responded.

Neither realised that Alya and Nino were staring in disbelief, as was the rest of the class that were present, at the exchange between the two.

 **~In Master Fu's crib~**

"OOOH WAYZZ! MY SHIP IS HAPPENING!" The old man screeched at his Kwami.

"Yes master, but why did you make the magic were off now when they are still so young?" Questioned the little green turtle.

"Oh don't you see! If this happens they will fall in love then LadyNoir and Adrienette will happen! Oh and their fighting will improve..But THE SHIPS WAYZZ THE SHIP'S!" Lil' old master Fu here is also an fangirl or should I say fanboy.

He chose Marinette and Adrien because they are each other's yin and yang. Plus the fact they would look amazing as a couple.

* * *

 **OKAY! So that was rubbish but i'm just so tired all the time! I literally don't know if i should continue but ye. Please send me some suggestions for next chapters.**

 **~Missy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really have no idea what i'm doing with this fanfic**

 **so lets go…**

* * *

Marinette and Adrien exited the classroom to speak to each other in private. They are really out of it so don't blame them if they act like it's no big deal.

"So…" Adrien started.

"Ye?" Mari continued

"That akuma was a weird on yesterday, I was in middle of a photoshoot as well!" Adrien complained trying to strike up a conversation with his true love.

"Ye I bet Hawkmoth knows what we are doing so chooses the most ironic time so we have to suffer a dead social life…" Marinette continued to rant on about Hawkmoth being annoying and all as Adrien also tuned in.

Alya popped her head out "Sorry love birds, but class is 'bout to start." She stated so her besties weren't late.

The trio entered the classroom.

As they walked in all eyes were on them and their actions. Everyone was waiting for Adrienette to be official. Instead of saying anything the three walked to their seats and sat down, ignoring all the desperate stares.

The teacher walks in at the exact moment Adrien and Marinette were about to open their mouths causing all the student body to groan in frustration. When I say whole student body I mean everyone apart from Chloe and Sabrina.

"Why is everyone so annoyed this lesson?" M. Bustier asked her students. Yes it was literature but they were normally less annoyed than today.

"Well, Adrien and Marinette come in talking about what they did last night using weird nicknames, and they are also really tired so we all waited for them to tell us Adrienette is official but it just turns out it could have been a one night stand." Alix explains as Adrien and Marinette blush brighter than tomato head and the rest all nod.

"We didn't do THAT!" Marinette protested. as her and Adrien blushed.

"YE! I mean i would like to but we didn't do that it's not my fault me and princess were up till 3am this morning fighting against-" Adrien stopped mid sentence as he just realised that Marinette is indeed Ladybug.

Adrien looked at Marinette leaning close examining her features.

"OMG!" He shouted and banged his head on the table.

"What's wrong kit-" Marinette had also just realised mid sentence.

Everyone around them was clueless but all had their fingers crossed for a relationship even M. Bustier. The two were hitting their heads off the table for a solid 10 minutes before looking at eachother again.

"So it's you?" They asked in sync, still unsure of the recent discovery.

"Yes." They both replied again in sync. Just how cute.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you? I have loved you since the day we met." Adrien asked. This caused everyone to squeal and clap but Chloe to scream as Sabrina comforted her.

Alya was ready with her phone and Nino was working on mixes for their wedding at this point.

"I was scared you'd be disappointed in me, i'm just clumsy, boring Marinette. Nothing like the me you know." She confessed blushing due to Adrien comment.

He didn't say anything. He lifted her chin with his hand and leaned closer and closer. Their lips just inches away. Adrien being the impatient cat he is, longingly connected the two in a passionate lip-lock.

"As much as I love the fact my ship is happening," M. Bustier interrupted, "I would like to get the work for this lesson completed."

The two pulled away and just stared into eachothers eyes with the goofiest smiles ever seen. Before they knew it Alya had moved to swap with Adrien.

"Thanks, Alya." Adrien responded as he rushed to sit next to his love.

Let's just the two didn't get a lot of work done. They were too focused on staring at eachother trying to figure out what this made them now.

* * *

 **So how was that?**

 **I was writing it while I was on holiday so sorry if it's a rushed I just couldn't wait to get the 2 goof-balls together.**

 **~Missy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i have no idea what to do with this story so you can either take control of it or just message/comment suggestions...**

 **Follow me on wattpad missy8aggins i have stories on their...**

 _ **~Missy**_

im too good for you 


End file.
